kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Benibana/HQ 60 - Information Dump.
Hi, This is a personal blog regarding kancolle on my recent play through. It is not meant as a proper and functioning guide for new players and definately not for veteran players. Please do feel free to read and point out the mistakes. July 2016 player here. I missed a lot of events even though I took notice of kancolle when it first launched. Some information here is without event ships, only map exclusives. My first few 20 levels are fine. I sank my starter ship but got Kongou fairly early, Ryuujou and later Zuikaku. I consider myself lucky at this point. If not, I probably just quit and left. Thank you, Kongou. HQ 1- 20 Nothing much at this point, read up http://en.kancollewiki.net/wiki/Tutorial:_Leveling and https://www.reddit.com/r/kancolle/wiki/beginner#wiki_other_useful_tips and find the DDs you want. Get Akagi from B10 to beat 1 - 4 or roll your for your own. I started crafting battleships at this point as well as CVs. Do Expedition 2 - 5 until HQ 80 to cushion your fuel consumption and store buckets. Personal DDs I like: Yuudachi, Asashio, Verniy, Akatsuki,Hatsushimo,Hatsuharu, Ooshio, Ayanami, Kasumi, Shigure, Musuki and Kisaragi. Anyone with a Kai 2 is welcome on my book. Ones above are quite strong in stats and comes with good equipment. Another win. HQ 20 - 40 You got your DDs, now you should leveling them. If you got passed 1-5. 1-5 is now the best spot for leveling your DDs and CLs. Craft as many anti sub gear with 10/10/10/11 for sonar (1/3 if hit) or 10/30/10/31 if you don't like failure penguin and wata-chan (cotton wool). 1-5 is boring to the shit, get a bot and bot it but if you want to kancolle, DDs is a must for 3-2 and you can't send barebones lvl 1 DD there. 1-5 grinding: Composition 6 Ka - class submarines. They are harmless unless you brought 12.7 by mistake on more than half on your DDs. Happy docking. 6 ships configuration 5 DDS and one CL/DD. Line Abreast (.......) formation. CL starts first and delivers a high crit change strike and get MVP, DDs kills the rest. Roughly 50 fuel per run, more with kai 2. You can use DD, but the Exp gain will be a little jumbled and you get random level-ups. Pros: Better chance of S+ More Exp Con: More resource consumption Compass roll after node 2 Get Poi to K2 if you can. 55 and K2 ? Nice. She has good firepower and yasen skills to boot. 2-1/2-2 These maps are good for dailies, ships and odd levels. CVs and BBs help alongside with a CA fleet. Forget about the damned Orel cruising you heard and seen at this point. HQ 40-60 I kept on grinding DDs until this point of writing. This is also when 1 -5 gets messy. Elite Ka SS comes out after Node 2 and 3 and does that damnable pre-torp. Fuck them. What to do ? This is when your large roster of DDs gets handy. Hope you got a lot of 93 scanners, 94 depth charges and type 3s. More dock spaces also help. Grind them as usual and replace those who got taiha-ed(大破) with healthy DDs. Swap their equipment too. Dock the damaged ones. or You notice you get a lot of DDs on 1-5. Enter the Discard ship technique. It is easy. Instead of waiting repairs on your DDs, replace damaged unwanted DDs with ones you obtained then scrap or modernize them. You save a lot of fuel this way. Category:Blog posts